


〖轰出〗思凡

by YIZHITAOXIE



Category: 9464
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIZHITAOXIE/pseuds/YIZHITAOXIE
Summary: 牛逼人物轰焦冻×戏子久





	〖轰出〗思凡

男怕夜奔，女怕思凡。

 

屋脊上蹿起的烟花打了个滚就融入了繁华的夜景，火光也没入了灯光，绿谷出久身上套着层层厚重的戏服，呼吸有些急促，目光回到台下，嗓子吊起，发声。

“良辰美景奈何天，赏心乐事谁家院……”

尾音还有些打颤，但在一帮门外汉的耳朵里，这就是极其好的专业水准了。

一曲结束，绿谷出久曲膝行了个礼，台下响起稀稀落落的掌声。

“我操你的时候你也能唱戏吗！”

不知道是哪个莽汉冲台上喊了一句，四周都跟着哄笑了起来，绿谷出久脸憋得通红，直起身子就打算下场。

“无赖，稀巴烂，有娘生没娘养的贱嘴壳子！”

涂的鲜红的嘴唇瓮动，绿谷出久狠狠地咒骂方才满脑子肥肠的男人。

是不是男人大多如此？绿谷出久咬牙切齿，而后才想起来原来自己也是一个男人。

这样的嘲弄他已经听太多了，他的身量只能唱女角，他也没有办法。

绿谷出久抬起一只脚低头去看黑暗中的阶梯。

“他能不能唱我不知道，你一定没这个命去听了。”

清清凉凉的一道声音，并没有刻意抬高，一阵轻响后席间传来了男人撕心裂肺的痛叫。

绿谷出久一只脚已经探下去了，回过头匆匆一瞥。

那人一头异色的红白发，五官看不太真切，但是确是个清俊的男人。

他也在看他。

 

 

再与热烈的红发重逢时已经是三天之后了，绿谷出久在院子里练功，耳朵里塞着耳机，闭着眼睛边跟着哼唱边下腰，听见声响时，一睁眼，眼前已经停了一双锃亮的黑色皮靴。

“师傅在楼上。”他只当是有人来拜访他的师傅，随口打发后就又闭上了眼。

没想到这人压根没动，不仅没动，一阵窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音后对方蹲下身，手指擦过他的耳朵取走了他一只耳机。

“你在听什么？”

清清凉凉的声音灌了进来。

绿谷出久腰一软，头就要直直地往地上栽。

这时他才睁眼，一只手稳稳地拖住他把他扶了起来，“我不找你师傅，我来找你。”

 

绿谷出久向来练功最认真，没想到有朝一日也会跟着人在街头闲逛。

他还套着练功时穿的那身休闲服，宽宽松松的，把他整个人衬得很小。

两人一路从街头走到街尾，绿谷出久没想到对方是个闷葫芦，一路上一声不吭。

他既不问他的名字，也不问他的年龄，仿佛对他毫不关心。

最后还是绿谷出久年轻气盛，满肚子问题没憋住，抖出了第一句话。

“上次谢谢你呀。”

“嗯，没关系。”

“……”抛出的话题被一棒子打死，绿谷出久不死心，又接上一句，“你找我有事吗？”

“我叫绿谷出久，你叫什么？”

“你要是想听戏的话得找我师傅，我不能接私活。”

……

说到最后绿谷出久口干舌燥，自觉没趣。

“去坐着说吧。”

对方终于开口，胳膊揽了揽绿谷出久的后背把他带进了路边的咖啡厅。

 

“轰焦冻，想认识你。”轰焦冻为绿谷出久拖开椅子，措不及防的发了声。

“啊？”绿谷出久一愣，反应过来对方是在回答他的问题。

这才开始聊起来，大多数时候是绿谷出久在说，轰焦冻给他点了一杯牛奶，他说口渴了就喝满满一口，两腮鼓起来，嘴边还挂着一圈奶渍。

“我师傅是中国人，我是日本人，我是去学戏的。”

“本来他不想收我，但是现在学戏的人太少了，我去了之后他才说我嗓子太亮了，只能唱旦角。”

“我练了快十年了，最近才能登台挑大梁。”

“不登台我都不能涨工资，臭老头还总是拿我钱去喝酒。”

说到这儿绿谷出久气呼呼的，撅着嘴。

轰焦冻一直盯着他，听到这里忍不住伸手过去给他擦了擦嘴，手扣着下巴，拇指压着嘴唇刮过去。

“缺钱可以和我讲。”

绿谷出久的脸腾地一下红了。

他抬头怯生生地看轰焦冻的脸，细眉，眼睛颜色有些偏差，左眼的地方有一整块红色的烫伤。

这一点儿也没有影响他的好看。

但绿谷出久对他露骨关切的眼神有些害怕。

 

“了解完了，你还有什么事吗？”

 

 

绿谷出久对自己的沉沦毫不意外。

那天他问出那句话后，轰焦冻直视着他的眼睛一板一眼的告诉他，“我很喜欢你。”

绿谷出久仿佛回到了他登台那天，烟花在他头顶绽放，他的眼中是晶亮的星火。

他没说好，也没说不好。

他虽然没有经历过一场爱情，但他知道“很喜欢”和“爱”还是有些差别的。

 

 

戏班要停留三个月，绿谷出久练功，登台，练功，登台，轰焦冻经常来找他，遇到他练功就在边上目不转睛的看，登台就不用说了，第一排最中间，绿谷出久一眼就能认出来。

绿谷出久不害臊地觉得，这人大概是在追他。

下到后台，旁人往绿谷出久怀里塞了一捧花，每回他登台都会收到一捧这样的花，半边红色半边白色，不用写卡片就知道是谁送的。

可绿谷出久的闷闷不乐没有被这捧花驱散，他最近遇上个难题。

他们行内有句话，“男怕夜奔，女怕思凡”。

《夜奔》和《思凡》分别是武生和旦角最难演的戏。二者都是昆曲，都是大段的戏只有主角一个人在台上，唱做功夫非常繁重，对演员压台的功力也很有要求。

绿谷出久自诩十年功底，想唱一曲拿的出手的思凡》，也还是露了怯。

轰焦冻过来的时候，绿谷出久捏着嗓子往上吊，“年方二八――正青……”

唱到一半，看见轰焦冻停在了他身前。

“你来了。”

一字没说自己的抑郁，但是你瞧这人撅起的嘴，上面挂件风衣都绰绰有余了。

轰焦冻于是直接拉起了他的手，“今天不唱了，出去玩。”

“去哪儿？”

“先走再说。”

轰焦冻拉着绿谷出久东游西逛，任着绿谷出久买一堆小吃提在手上，最后夜幕降临，他领着绿谷出久去了自己家里的天台。

“你带我来这儿干嘛？”绿谷出久嘴里还在嚼一块很硬的牛皮糖，说这话时腮帮子鼓囊囊的，边吃边翻白眼。

“带你看烟花。”

“！”可不得了，绿谷出久翻了一半的眼睛蹭一下归位，“你知道我喜欢烟花？”

“嗯，”轰焦冻真当的起绿谷出久说他是个闷葫芦，低低应了一声，看着绿谷出久兴奋过头探照灯一样的眼睛又补了一句，“你第一次登台的时候，放烟花，你停了一下。”

“这你都注意到了！”他的停顿不过那么一秒，戏曲中本来就会有一些停顿，他一定是全程都仔仔细细地看着自己，才能发现别人都没有发现的秘密。

绿谷出久的目光柔和起来，靠着轰焦冻的肩膀蹭了蹭，“谢谢。”

 

 

中途轰焦冻把自己的衣服披在了绿谷出久身上，等一场烟花结束，绿谷出久不自觉倚在轰焦冻怀里，空中已经没有烟花了，都进了绿谷出久的眼睛。

他的眼睛格外的亮。

 

“绿谷。”

绿谷出久扭过头，铺天盖地的吻重重地压了下来。

绿谷出久下意识地想躲，轰焦冻的唇舌就堵过来，在他的嘴角轻吻，咬他的嘴唇，等绿谷出久喘不过气张开嘴，他毫不犹豫地探了进去。

这是绿谷出久的第一个吻，他还睁着眼睛，看着轰焦冻近在眼前的眉眼。

舌头扫过绿谷出久的牙齿，在他的口腔刮过，缠着他的舌头吮吸。

轰焦冻忽然停下来，他舔了舔绿谷出久的眼睛，直到绿谷出久闭上眼，他又一路吻下去。

 

“我…我还没有答应你。”绿谷出久得了空，软软地趴在轰焦冻胸口说话。

“那你答应吗？”

“我答应……唔……”

 

 

轰焦冻总是吻他，却从不越界。

绿谷出久对吻之后的事情充满好奇和恐惧，后者大于前者。

不过他的思凡还是唱不好，每每登台过后总有人说些混账话，个别被轰焦冻收拾后不服气的找上了门。

绿谷出久神色不耐，“后台勿扰。”

“我不进这个后台，我进你的后台行吧！你再给我唱个小曲儿！”

“你做梦，滚出去吧。”

说完大门一摔，那个没脸没皮的居然在门外外放GV，一声接一声的浪叫从门外传过来，一大班子人脸比油彩还绿。

绿谷出久给轰焦冻打电话，“喂！有人对我耍流氓！”

轰焦冻声音紧张，问了个位置就赶了过来。

门外很快传来哀嚎，绿谷出久带上耳塞，神清气爽的下腰。

 

时间紧逼戏班离开的日子，绿谷出久对着镜子仔仔细细地擦掉脸上稍显花哨的浓妆，侧过脸的时候擦脖子有些困难，他的小师弟凑过来给他帮忙。

“师兄，我来帮你。”小师弟说话的时候热乎乎的鼻息就打在绿谷出久身上。

“诶，师兄。”棉片擦过耳后，小师弟的声音八卦十足，“你和那个帅哥是不是在谈恋爱？”

“……”绿谷出久不知道是否应该嘲笑他迟钝，他从来不隐藏什么，和轰焦冻在一起后手牵手出双入对的，明眼人一眼就能看出来。

“那你们做‘那个’吗？”小师弟笑的不怀好意。

“哪个？”绿谷出久一脸震惊，他的小师弟前几天还纯洁的不得了，怎么忽然开始涉猎这种话题了？

小师弟挤眉弄眼，不害臊地用手比划了个活塞运动。

……

绿谷出久面色尴尬，僵硬地摇了摇头，“不做。”

“嘁，真无聊。”小师弟这会儿对他嗤之以鼻了，手上的棉片乱七八糟一通蹭，“谁谈恋爱不做啊，没想到师兄是个柏拉图式的。”

想了一会儿，越想越没劲，棉片一扔，扭屁股就走了。

边走还边抒发自己的不满。

“师兄，赶紧掰了吧，不做这个就不是真爱了。谁爱的要死要活还能憋的住啊！”

谁爱的要死要活还能憋的住啊！

绿谷出久因为这句话陷入了沉思，晚上和轰焦冻一起吃饭时有意无意的撩拨他，自以为装的像个情场老手，实际上憨态毕露。

轰焦冻当他是在撒娇，揉他的头发，亲他的额头，又堵着嘴一阵狠吻。

结果吻完之后绿谷出久还是撩拨他。

“不开心？”轰焦冻捏着绿谷出久的脸颊，看他被动的咧开嘴，舌尖和牙齿若隐若现，忍不住凑上去在他唇齿间吮吸。

“我们没多久就要走了，”绿谷出久的鼻尖和他抵着，靠在他怀里不安分地乱蹭，“我的小师弟学坏了，整天给我比划些黄色动作。”

这话说的东一榔头西一棒子，轰焦冻听明白了。

我都要走了，你怎么还不要我？

原来是沉不住气了。

 

头顶传来轻笑，绿谷出久头在轰焦冻的颈窝里拱了拱。

“我怕你疼，我心疼你。”轰焦冻把人拉开一些，看着对方的眼睛。

“我不怕，”绿谷出久急了，说话时有些往上窜，“我都要走了，你得给我盖个章！”

轰焦冻笑了起来。

 

 

绿谷出久没想到会是这么疼。

他陷在轰焦冻家柔软的大床上，身上红痕密布，轰焦冻手指研磨他的乳尖，唇舌在他身上游走，另一只手沾着滑腻的液体在他的洞口打转。

轰焦冻滚烫的阴茎抵着他的腿根，他从没见过这样的轰焦冻。

“你…啊…你起反应了……”绿谷出久脖子往后仰，手搂着轰焦冻的脖子，在一连串的呻吟里艰难地呢喃。

“对着你会很容易硬。”

话不多说，轰焦冻全心全意投入绿谷出久的身体，含住他的乳珠舔吻，手指刺探进一整根。

绿谷出久下身往外渗了很多液体，挂在毛发和腿间，胸口的快感和下身的异物感把他推上了浪尖，越是紧张他就越想说话。

嘴里还忙着呻吟，绿谷出久脑子一片空白，轰焦冻的手指在他紧热的地方搅动，“呃啊…嗯啊…啊啊啊……”

毫无章法的一通哼叫，轰焦冻忍着自己硬的发疼的欲望给绿谷出久仔仔细细的扩张，手指探进去一根，抽插几下之后再往里加，三指在紧致的地方抠弄，往里打着转让他放松，抽出来还在穴口按揉，最后本来紧闭的小洞直接大开了，他抽出手后还能自行地张合。

他想起绿谷出久拿吸管喝牛奶的样子。

肉洞离了不断抽插的手指后绿谷出久的叫声就变了个味，他下意识地往自己下身看，一眼就瞥见了轰焦冻胯间的巨物。

发烫的东西抵在他的洞口，烙铁一样烫的绿谷出久一哆嗦。

他两只泛着水光的眼睛朦朦胧胧地看着轰焦冻，嗓子还是哑的，“我有点怕疼。”

“不怕，乖。”轰焦冻像所有在床上的男人一样，嘴里哄着，下半身却毫不犹豫的插了进去。

“啊啊啊啊――！”

绿谷出久叫的撕心裂肺，轰焦冻握着他的腰研磨抽插，换着角度冲撞这巨敏感的身体。

一个晚上轰焦冻都没让绿谷出久睡着，床上做，浴室做，还硬是让绿谷出久做出下腰的姿势来了好几次。

平时衣冠楚楚的贵公子喘着粗气咬绿谷出久的耳朵。

“你每次下腰我都想干你。”

“你登台表演我也想干你。”

“我就是想干你。”

……

 

天快亮的时候，两人浑身赤裸地相拥。

轰焦冻吻绿谷出久的头发。

“绿谷，给我唱戏吧。”

“你不累吗……”

绿谷出久浑身都疼，练功十年，居然撑不过一场情事。

“我想听。”

轰焦冻的声音哑哑的，说这话时还凑到绿谷出久嘴边啄了一下。

这是在撒娇啊！

于是绿谷出久想了想，清了下嗓子：

“小尼姑年方二八，

正青春，被师傅削了头发。

每日里，在佛殿上烧香换水，

见几个子弟游戏在山门下。

他把眼儿瞧着咱，

咱把眼儿觑着他。

他与咱，咱共他，

两下里多牵挂。

冤家，怎能够成就了姻缘，

死在阎王殿前由他。

……”

绿谷出久从未唱一曲这么动人的《思凡》，唱腔拿捏的细腻，唱出来一曲到尾一派流畅自然。

一曲终了，绿谷出久重新躺进了轰焦冻怀里，才感觉到对方身上的某件器物又贴上了他的腿缝。

轰焦冻一个翻身重新压在了他身上。

“继续。”

 

 

自这一场情事过后绿谷出久的问题居然迎刃而解，他唱《思凡》稳妥的不行，每每练功时都要炫技一般来上一曲。

 

“他把眼儿瞧着咱，

咱把眼儿觑着他。

他与咱，咱共他，

两下里多牵挂。”

 

这么唱着，一双皮靴停在了他身前。

“思凡？”

“思凡。”


End file.
